


ballet skirts

by jayisokayy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: LGBT, M/M, Teenlock, Trans John, Translock, balletlock, gender fluid sherlock, rugby player John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you insist on calling it a tutu? It’s a ballet skirt, as I have told you millions of times before. Or you are just too arrogant to wrap your brain around the concept, John?”<br/>-<br/>or the one where a gender!fluid balletlock and a transgender rugby player john are in a domestic, high school relationship, just like any other couple their own age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ballet skirts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my tumblr post seen here   
> http://genderf-uidcecil.tumblr.com/post/95012563146/imagine-rugby-player-john-catches

John Watson grabbed his boyfriend’s waist when he walked out from the dance studio, “Is that a new tutu you have, love?” Sherlock, running a hand through his hair, which evidently needed to be cut, seeing as it was way too long, scoffed in reply and grabbed his bag.

“Why do you insist on calling it a tutu? It’s a ballet skirt, as I have told you millions of times before. Or you are just too arrogant to wrap your brain around the concept, John?” John laughed and pulled on the bottom of his jersey subconsciously, a thing that he had done many times since he started wearing a binder under his clothes.

“Alright fine. Today a girl day then, eh?” He asked to which Sherlock scoffed again and threw a glare of his shoulder. John once told him that he should get the ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look patented because it was a thing that only Sherlock had been able to pull off.

“John? Please? I have told you so many times before that my gender can vary throughout the day depending on how I feel so it is never one set day. God, why do I even love you?” John’s arm had slipped from Sherlock’s waist in the time they had been walking, so John once again wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s waist.

“Because I watch Dance Moms with you.” Sherlock made a very offended noise and turned to face John, slapping him on the shoulder lightly, seeing as though he had the power of a teenage girl on Instagram.

“Dance Moms is a damn good show and you know it!” He said, to which John laughed and pushed Sherlock’s head forward. As gracefully as the younger one moved when he danced, he was a klutz when it came to real life and it’s people who also needed to go in the same direction as you did. It seemed that to Sherlock this concept was baffling.

“Sure you do, love. Keep on walking.”

-

Sherlock had one arm resting on top of John’s, his other hand clasped firmly in his boyfriend as they moved together. Sherlock was trying to teach John how to waltz, and John was horrid at it. Which made sense, of course, seeing as though John was a clunky rugby player, and he didn’t have the grace of Sherlock, who had been dancing his entire life. Still, Sherlock groaned as once again, John attempted to start on the same side as him. “No John you bloody idiot, I told you. You’re supposed to go forward and I’m supposed to go back.”

John made a strangled noise that resembled a cross between a groan and a whimper and exclaimed, “I thought that since we were switched, your front would be my back! I was trying to be considerate.” Sherlock dropped his head against John’s shoulder and shook his head slightly.

“You are utterly hopeless, John Watson. Whatsoever am I going to do with you?” John smirked slightly at that and nudged Sherlock’s shoulder, “No!” Sherlock proclaimed with a small giggle, and suddenly all was forgiven.

-

John walked into Sherlock’s parents house uninvited, as he usually did. As per usual, no one was home besides (hopefully) Sherlock, so John went searching for him. He heard horrid classical music, a favorite piece of Sherlock’s, The Swan Lake by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. John walked into the room and found Sherlock, in leggings and a tutu, excuse me, ballet skirt, dancing around the room elegantly. John walked over to the MP3 player as quietly as he could, turning it off. Only then did he speak, well, sing, very loudly and out of key, “You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet, only seventeen!”

Sherlock blushed a deep red and threw a pink ballet skirt at John’s head.

-

John found Sherlock one night crying in his room with a ripped ballet skirt pooled in his fist. John ran over and dropped down onto his knees next to Sherlock, soothingly petting his head and telling him it would be alright. After a few minutes of this and with some gentle prompting from John, Sherlock finally looked up and recounted the story of what happened to John.

“I was walking home from ballet practice still wearing my tutu-” The fact that Sherlock had called it a tutu and not a posh ballet skirt was worrying in itself, “And a group of men came up behind me. They took my tutu off and they started calling me s-such horrible names John and they tore it in half!” Recounting the story to John only seemed to bring up more tears, so John just shushed him with peppered kisses to his face and reassured Sherlock that he would find whoever had done this to him and make them pay, big time. Then, together, they spent the rest of the night with a hot glue gun, very carefully repairing Sherlock’s tutu, which Sherlock later insisted be called a ballet skirt again.

**(And if the men who beat Sherlock ever met John, well, they never got to tell the tale.)**


End file.
